Predicting the Future Brightness
by margaritama
Summary: A night among the stars brings two unlikely people together.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

Written in response to a challenge on LJ with a long list of criteria. Please note that this is rated M for language and suggestive acts. It is not rated T because it's NOT suitable for anyone under 16 (per the site's rules). It has no smut as that was a criteria of the challenge, besides which I follow the sites guidelines religiously and do not post any of my more mature stories here, ever. Only at AFF and GE. This ficlet is actually rated R but fanfiction doesn't have an R rating.

Personally, I'm really proud of it. I did quite a bit of research and just enjoyed the final piece. I hope you do as well.

_Challenge: Dyno Challenge June 2009_

_Premise: Comets burn brighter under the Sun's heat._

_AN: Many thanks to my terrific and talented beta, t_stevenson._

***************************************  
**

_**The Times, London, United Kingdom**_

**September 19, 2004**

"A comet discovered last year has brightened unexpectedly and now may become visible to the unaided eye within the next month.

Designated Comet C/2003 K4 (LINEAR), the comet was discovered in 2003 May by project LINEAR. Many reports already place the comet as brighter than magnitude seven, meaning that it can now be seen with binoculars.

Reports also indicate the comet already has a visible tail nearly the length of a full Moon. Since predicting the future brightness of comets is a very tricky business, there remains the possibility that K4 might never become very bright. Current predictions, however, estimate the comet may approach fifth magnitude in October. K4 passes closest to the Sun on October 12 and then closest to the Earth on December 23."

(Source: NASA)

_**October 12, 2004**_

_**7:01 PM**_

"Done yet, Granger?"

"Nearly, Malfoy."

Hermione huffed for the fifth time in less than ten minutes, kicking herself yet again for actually agreeing to come to the ferret's home. But she so desperately wanted to see Comet C/2003 K4 (LINEAR), and his new home in the country afforded the best view in all of England. Clear night skies unencumbered by the bright lights and smog of London were just too much of a lure. The latest reports stated K4 was expected to reach at least seventh magnitude just after midnight and make a trajectory visible from Earth.

She had arrived at Malfoy's country estate early to set up her Celestron NexStar 8 SE Telescope, the latest technology in deep space viewing. She planned to leave it there, Floo home then return just before midnight to see the comet. While she would loved to have spent the entire evening out on the expansive terrace of what Draco deemed his little 'cottage', she didn't want to impose. Besides, it's not as if they were close friends.

Certainly, they were polite to each other. Since the war, through a strange turn of events, Pansy, Ginny and Hermione had become close friends. It wasn't long before the ladies were rooming together in a large London flat. Their relationship reeled in their male friends, namely Blaise, Draco, Harry and Ron, into a truce of sorts.

Ginny and Hermione immediately recognized Pansy's attraction to Harry. Ginny and Harry's relationship had run its course, and they were far better friends than lovers. Ginny, never one to be adverse to a little matchmaking, especially where her friends were concerned, gave both Pansy and Harry a little push in the right direction. Far be it for Pansy to be beholden to anyone. Slytherin to the core, she knew her ginger-haired friend was mooning over a certain darkly handsome Slytherin. She gave Blaise a good talking too, telling him to make a move on Ginny before he lost his chance. Hermione and Ron had already parted, deciding friendship was the best recourse for both of them. He was now happily dating Lavender Brown, again.

Despite the unusual couples and friendships, she and Draco remained somewhat distant. In truth, she preferred it that way as she found herself far too attracted to his looks, charm, wit and intelligence. He was tall with a muscular, lithe body but she loved his hair. It came to his nape in shaggy layers with his fringe constantly falling over those mysterious grey eyes. He was a handsome bastard and she liked him more than she wanted, which in turn unnerved her.

"All done." She walked over to the wide, French doors marking the entrance back into the manor. "Is it possible for you to leave your Floo open, Malfoy? I'll return around midnight."

Draco Malfoy eyed the lovely vision before him. Hermione Granger had certainly grown up and into her looks. Gone was the awkward, gangly girl from Hogwarts and before him stood a petite, curvy woman, completely unaware of her own appeal. Her bushy mane, while still wild and unruly, now fell in supple waves down her back. He loved her eyes, expressive and warm, the color of a fine, dark Firewhiskey. Lush lips, he wanted to bite and taste, drove him to distraction.

Six years had changed him. He was no longer the same prejudiced malefactor from Hogwarts. While his family had barely escaped Azkaban, thanks to his mother's actions in the final battle, he longed to distance himself from them. He strove to make his way based on his own merits and actions.

It was one of the reasons he'd claimed then taken his inheritance and purchased this, yet to be named, estate far from his ancestral home. These fresh walls would become his new ancestral home for the family he longed to establish.

"Don't be ridiculous, Granger. You're staying right here. I've arranged for comfortable accommodations and dinner, right here on the terrace." Producing his wand with a dramatic flourish, he pointed at the lone bench on the veranda and transfigured it into a plush, oversized chaise large enough for four bodies.

Shocked, Hermione stood transfixed by his words. "But you needn't go to the trouble. I was going to Floo home and have dinner with Pansy and Ginny. I don't wish to intrude on your privacy."

Draco smirked devilishly, "Sit down, Granger. And you're not intruding. I was actually hoping to learn more about this comet that has you so fascinated."

Wanting nothing more than to run as fast as she could from this man that had begun to captivate her thoughts and, possibly, her heart; she nodded and smiled grimly up at him.

This was going to be a long evening.

_**8:43 PM**_

Hermione was enjoying herself.

Draco was funny, engaging, snarky and silly. Their banter was quick and sharp; harmless barbs and jokes were laughed at together as they shared stories of their childhood. He asked her questions about astronomy and she explained her obsession, particularly about seeing a comet flash across the night sky.

He was completely enthralled as he watched her smile and eyes light up when she talked about the stars. He did his best to show another side of himself so she could see he was different, silently thanking Pansy for insisting Hermione view her comet from his home.

Draco had arranged a simple meal of assorted sandwiches, Pumpkin Juice and fresh fruit under the stars. She had to struggle to remind herself that, despite the air of romance this was, after all, Malfoy. He had no interest in her other than polite friendship. However, those thoughts were slowly dissipating as their conversation continued.

"Are you cold?" Draco noticed her shiver. She wore a navy blue, long-sleeved V-necked dress that came to her knees and no stockings – she had expected to dash back home. Both had discarded their robes and shoes, and he was lounging on the chaise in Muggle jeans and a thin cashmere jumper.

Hermione nodded slightly.

"Byrn?" At Draco's command, a small 'pop' was heard and tiny elf appeared at their side. "Please bring us a large blanket. Our guest is cold."

The small elf bowed, disappeared for a moment and then returned to deposit a huge, warm blanket. He bowed once more after being thanked, leaving with another 'pop' and taking the empty dinner service with him.

Draco spread the blanket open and placed a _Warming Charm_ on the chaise. "There, nice and warm. Get over here, Granger."

Gulping, Hermione squeaked, "Pardon?"

"I said get over here, next to me. Body heat, we'll be warmer." He paused, waiting. "I won't bite." At least, not too hard, he thought salaciously.

Slowly, she crawled over to Draco's side, where he was resting on one end of the comfortable chaise. As she gingerly settled her body next to his, making sure not to touch, he unexpectedly reached out and dragged her to him, resting his arm around her shoulders and tucking her head under his.

"There," he whispered, "isn't that better?"

"Y-yes." She closed her eyes and relaxed, inhaling his scent. "It's so beautiful here, Draco." He smelled of cinnamon, juniper and musk.

He stilled at hearing his given name fall from her lips, then smiled and hugged her closer. "Yes, it is . . . Hermione."

_**9:23 PM**_

"Shooting star."

"Meteoroid."

"Shooting star."

"Meteoroid."

"Honestly, Granger. You're killing the mood. Where's your sense of romance and folly?" Draco drawled with a sly grin.

They'd been going back and forth over the same argument for five minutes after Draco pointed to a 'shooting star' and asked her to make a wish.

Hermione laughed, "Romance – yes, well; it's rather dead lately. And as for folly, well – when have you ever known me to even possess such a trait."

Shifting to look at her, he seemed suddenly serious. "We'll have to do something about that then, won't we?" He licked his lips. "Everyone should have some folly in their life."

Hermione forgot to breathe properly. Draco was looking at her with . . . was that longing? "Uh . . . do you know why it's called a shooting star?

Draco nearly burst out in hardy laughter at her abrupt change in subject. "No, why?"

"Because the meteoroid burns up as it passes through the Earth's atmosphere," she whispered.

Draco's lips twitched. "Burns up?"

Unconsciously, she snuggled deeper under the blanket and closer to his hard form. "Mm-hmm." Merlin, her heart was beating so wildly.

"You really do love astronomy, don't you?" His bright smile beamed down at her.

Blinking away the fog of lust, Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Yes."

Draco nodded, he seemed lost in thought. "Did you know it's the Black family tradition to name their children after stars and constellations?"

"No."

He sighed, a speck of his trademark smirk playing about his lips. "I've already chosen my firstborn son's name."

Hermione sat up slightly, intrigued that Draco was so open. "Really? What of your wife? Doesn't she have any say?"

With a mock grim look, he inhaled deeply. "No." His grey eyes gazed at her, a strange emotion hidden in their depths.

Swatting his chest, she chided him playfully. "I would never allow that."

Grinning impishly, Draco queried, "Oh, no?"

"No." Curls flew as she shook her head. "So, what would you name him?"

He was silent for a moment before replying, "Scorpius."

Boisterous laughter filled the night.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?"

Hermione couldn't contain herself at hearing the name. "Oh, Merlin. Are you serious?" He didn't answer. She worried her lower lip in shame. "I'm sorry, Draco.

Draco turned to look into a pair of remorseful eyes. The chit drove him insane. "I accept your apology."

They lay side by side in silence before she added with a sigh, "I still wouldn't let you name our son Scorpius." She then nestled back into the warmth of his arms and body.

Draco exhaled in male contentment at her use of the word 'our.'

_**10:17 PM**_

He felt and smelled so good next to her.

Being this close to Draco was making the butterflies in her stomach flutter madly and her body ache in need. She prayed fervently he couldn't hear or feel the loud thumping of her heart and the warm flush of her skin against his.

Suddenly, Draco leaned down; his breathe caressing her ear, "What's a comet?"

Licking her lips, her reply came out in tiny pants. "Comets are a relatively small extraterrestrial body consisting of a frozen mass that travels around the Sun in a highly elliptical orbit."

"Extraterrestrial body?" His hands were moving up and down her arms gently. "Keep talking."

Her brain went fuzzy as she felt his hands caress her arms then her shoulders. "They're sometimes called dirty snowballs because they're left over from the formation of stars and planets billions of years ago."

"Dirty . . . mmm." The tip of his tongue darted out to lick her ear. "So, the Sun draws the comet in?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered close as little sparks ignited all over her flesh. "I-i-in a manner of s-speaking, yes. What keeps the comet in motion and guides its path is the gravity from all the planets and stars it passes. In our solar system, most of the gravity affecting the comet's motion is due to the Sun."

One arm pushed her body towards him, while the other pulled her over him so she straddled his hips. "What makes a comet shine so brightly?" Draco took her hands and placed them around his neck. He leaned forward to pepper kisses on the expanse of skin in the opening V-neck of her dress. His hands roamed over her back, hips and thighs, possessively.

With her head thrown back, Hermione responded as best she could, through breathless whimpers. "The closer the comet is to the Sun, the warmer its surface gets, and the more ice, rocks and material is evaporated and thrown off. The more debris, the more there is to scatter light, making the comet brighter."

"Mmmm, is that all, sweet?" Lips nipped up to her neck, one hand crawling up towards her breast.

She was pressing her body into his, now, as his hands and mouth became more insistent. "N-no. Being close to the Sun, there's more light to scatter. Light intensity falls off as the square of the distance, so being half as close to the Sun means having four times the light intensity. Being one-tenth as close to Sun makes the sunlight one hundred times as intense. Combining both effects makes comets pretty bright at close approaches to the Sun."

He growled out, "You're my Sun, Hermione." Then he pulled her head down to his and their lips met in one blinding moment of want and heat.

Hermione had no clue how long they were snogging the very essence from each other. The passion and desire she felt for Draco was like nothing she'd ever experienced. For once in her life, she didn't think and allowed herself to feel. Running her hands through his glorious hair, she moaned into his mouth and ground her hips into his.

Draco was mad with hunger for the tiny witch that seemed to occupy his every waking thought. He'd always been attracted to her, even in Hogwarts. Being thrown together, in close proximity due to their friends, had been driving him to the brink of lunacy. There was no way she was leaving his home without him staking his claim.

He wanted her to burn as badly for him as he was for her. And from her response, it was clear she felt the same as he.

"OH MY GODS!"

"I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU SO!"

Hermione tore her lips from the delicious man under her and looked up, wide-eyed, into Ginny's shocked face and Pansy's smug one.

Draco grumbled and threw back his head onto the chaise. "Hello, Pansy. Hello, Red. Might I ask what you're doing here?"

Trying to dislodge herself from Draco, Hermione found herself held tight. She looked down at Draco; he mouthed a silent 'don't move' before winking. Biting her lip, she shook her head in protest but he merely held her closer. Sighing, Hermione kept her arms around his neck while blushing furiously.

Pansy, with Ginny trailing, walked to stand to the side of the chaise, eyeing the provocative position of her two friends with gleeful interest. "Hermione, we were worried when you didn't come home. Couldn't you have sent an owl or Floo-called?"

At a complete loss for words, Hermione could only shrug.

However, Draco was clearly not flustered. "Honestly, Pans, what did you think happened? And where could Hermione have gone?"

Raising her eyebrows in shock at the use of Hermione's first name, Pansy remained silent. Not able to deal with her friends' stares, Hermione offered an explanation. "Draco made accommodations for us to do some star-gazing and had dinner prepared. I couldn't say no, it would've been rude." She wanted to smack the handsome prat now struggling not to chuckle.

Ginny cut in, arms crossed, "Oh, yes, we can see the accommodations are . . . comfortable and I assume you're in the middle of dessert?"

"Did you find them?" A masculine voice called.

"Merlin's saggy balls, I hope they didn't _Avada_ each other."

A loud and audible groan escaped from the intertwined pair at hearing the voices of Blaise and Harry. Draco raised his head and gave the two women a withering glare. "You had to bring them? Fuck!"

Before Hermione could attempt to slide off Draco's lap, Blaise and Harry walked onto the veranda and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of them. "Oh, gods!" She buried her head in Draco's neck.

He'd had enough. "That's it. Get the fuck out, all of you!" He soothingly caressed his very upset witch's back. "NOW! Not another word."

Pansy and Ginny jumped at his tone and, with knowing smirks, grabbed their boyfriends and dragged them inside, towards the Floo.

Once they were gone, Draco forced her to look at him and kissed her gently. "Better? They're all gone. I'm sorry; I should have closed the Floo connection."

Hermione nodded weakly. Draco still hadn't relinquished his hold on her body. "Maybe, I should go."

Grey eyes darkened in mild anger. "No. You've not seen your comet, yet. And I don't want you to go."

"But Draco . . ."

"No. Listen here. I'm tired of pretending I don't want you and I'm tired of you doing the same. That sensational snogging session confirmed what I suspected, and I'll be damned if I give you up. If our friends don't like it, fuck them. But don't you run from me now, Hermione. I won't allow it."

Hermione couldn't suppress the warm tingle of pleasure that coursed through her. Bringing her forehead to rest on his, she sighed softly, "That's the loveliest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Grinning wolfishly, Draco's hands moved up her back. "Now, where were we?"

_**11:13PM**_

Soft sighs and silky whispers could be heard under the stars as heat- filled caresses danced along the night breeze.

_**11:44PM**_

"So, you'll have dinner with me?"

"Didn't we have dinner tonight?"

"Don't toy with me, witch."

"Of course, I'll have dinner with you."

"No dating anyone else."

"Demanding aren't you?"

"And jealous and possessive."

"Silly wizard."

"Sexy witch."

_**October 13, 2004**_

_**12:33PM**_

A tiny 'pop' announced Byrn's appearance. "Sir, is time." He bowed and disappeared.

Draco looked down into the face of a thoroughly well snogged and slightly ravished Hermione. "Come on, sweet. Let's go see this comet of yours."

Standing and stretching their bodies, the pair stumbled to the telescope magically positioned to find K4. Hermione looked through the lens and gasped. "There it is, Draco. Come, look." She moved her head so he could peek.

They spent the rest of the night enjoying the comet, trading bits of astronomical knowledge along with several heated kissing interludes full of romance and folly.

_**The Daily Prophet**_

**October 1, 2006**

**Malfoy Heir Weds War Heroine**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger exchanged vows today at their private estate in the country, Thuban Hall, aptly named after the alpha star in the Draco constellation. Close friends and family attended the ceremony and reception.

Despite their union being initially questioned and challenged, the couple has remained steadfast and resolute in each other's love. Many marvel at the how the two are drawn and pulled to each other, some noting how Mr. Malfoy seems to shine brighter in Ms. Granger's presence.

We wish them much happiness and success.

_**The Daily Prophet**_

**April 15, 2007**

Hermione and Draco Malfoy welcomed their firstborn son into the world, today.

According to sources, both, mother and babe, are doing well. Mr. Malfoy was quoted as saying the little bundle of joy will be the first of several children and looks forward to fatherhood. Following the Black family tradition, the happy couple has chosen a name from one of the multitude of bright stars and constellations in the sky.

His name is Scorpius.

-fin-

**Author's Note and Sources:**

NASA

Universe Today

University of Oregon

Northwestern University

Wikipedia


End file.
